Instants figés dans la joie
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Avril 1998. La guerre contre les armées de Lord Voldemort fait encore rage. Le monde sorcier a basculé dans l'horreur depuis des mois. Et pourtant, lui, devant cette porte, doit s'autoriser à oublier un moment la mort, les blessures, ses amis. Il doit s'autoriser à profiter de ces quelques instants, figés dans la joie.


**Coucou !**

**Chose promise, chose due ma psychopathe adorée ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! =) J'espère franchement que ça te plaira, car je l'ai vraiment écrit en pensant à toi. J'avais l'idée du cadeau depuis un moment, mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire… puis l'évidence m'est apparue et je me suis sentie bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je suis tout de même fière de t'offrir ce cadeau, car tu le mérites. C'est drôle : tu parles avec des gens, et le courant passe tout de suite, et après, c'est comme si tu les avais connus toute ta vie. Tu ne te passes plus de leurs conversations, de leurs délires, et tu penses à eux quand ça ne va pas. C'est génial de se dire qu'il y a des gens aussi merveilleux sur cette planète emportée par la folie guerrière et avide d'argent. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, oui, je parle bien de toi, Shao ! On ne sait jamais, les courts-circuits cérébraux peuvent foudroyer n'importe qui. =$ **

**Que la force de Sherlock chrétien soit avec toi ! o/ **

**Bisoux ! 3**

**PS : j'ai écrit l'OS en écoutant la chanson « Devil may cry » de The Weeknd !^^ **

Il faisait les cent pas devant la porte, ses chaussures miteuses claquant sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, répétant une scène vieille comme le monde. Des cris stridents rythmaient chacune de ses allées et venues, envahissaient ses oreilles et nourrissaient cette inquiétude qui annihilait toute pensée cohérente. Il n'avait plus rien de rationnel, mais ne ressentait pas les affres dues à la transformation. Quand la douleur physique se mêlait à la folie et à la solitude, lorsque l'être humain se roulait en boule face à la terrible bête irritée par une trop longue attente. C'était différent, mais pas plus agréable. Une goutte rouge tacha le bas de sa robe mangée aux mites. Du sang. Il s'avisa soudain qu'il venait d'entamer sa peau avec un ongle, et s'empressa de le retirer, la douleur fugace faisant taire momentanément l'inquiétude. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tabouret de bois patiné, qui trônait à côté d'une petite commode aux dorures abîmées. La maison des Tonks était un mélange de souvenirs, qui murmuraient l'histoire de la famille. Les photos, dispersées ici et là, racontaient les jours heureux, rappelaient aux occupants d'aujourd'hui que le bonheur avait un jour existé. Que la mort ne gambadait pas toujours au milieu des vivants, qu'elle savait baisser la tête et s'incliner l'espace d'un instant.

Il voulait y croire, penser que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas que les simples hallucinations d'un esprit malade. Il caressa la bordure d'un cadre, éclairé par la lumière d'un jour mourant. Ses parents étaient morts lors de la première guerre, pour avoir résisté. Lui avait hérité d'une malédiction, et était condamné à vivre en paria. On lui avait offert quelques grains de bonheur, qui s'étaient écrasés au fond d'un sablier. Il entendait toujours la voix rassurante de Lily Potter, se rappelait chacune de leurs discussions au bord du lac noir, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux émeraude lorsque l'eau chatoyait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle était belle, Lily, avec ses cheveux de feu, son sourire doux et ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de bonté. Elle était impressionnante, Lily, quand elle se mettait en colère, quand elle s'insurgeait contre les injustices. Une véritable guerrière. Son amie ne l'avait pas rejeté quand elle avait su son secret : elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis était restée la même. Comme James, comme Peter, comme Sirius. C'était ce dernier qui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans ses transformations. Le regard noir de son ami lui criait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se serait perdu dans ce regard si fascinant, un mélange de défi, de colère, d'intelligence et de douceur.

Il connaissait chacune des facettes de la colère de Sirius. Il l'avait accueillie en son sein, comme il avait laissé son ami entrer. Il s'était opposé à chacun des plans farfelus qu'il concoctait avec James, se rappelait de leurs airs de conspirateurs du dimanche, mais au fond, il était ravi d'y participer. Il aimait pouvoir se dire qu'il avait le droit à une vie normale, et qu'il existait dans ce monde des personnes capables de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Et James et Lily s'en étaient allés, laissant derrière eux la douleur, le chagrin, les regrets et des secrets trop lourds à porter. Sur leurs tombes s'étaient tissé un enchevêtrement de mensonges, de colère, de meurtre et de lâcheté, derrière lesquelles survivait un espoir : Harry. Harry qui avait rétabli la vérité, sans peur, sans se soucier des conséquences, avide de justice et d'affection. Un orphelin aussi seul qu'il l'était lui-même, un jeune homme qu'il protégeait au prix de sa vie. Il sourit, mais la tristesse assombrissait ses traits. Harry lui rappelait sa mère : il avait la même expression qu'elle lorsqu'il était en colère, et ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de son amie, reflétaient cette bonté bouleversante. Le fils de James avançait, cachant ses blessures aux yeux du monde, drapé de cette dignité et de ce courage qui appartenaient aux êtres les plus sages. Un corps d'adolescent, mais une âme bien trop marquée par les épreuves. Il se mordit la lèvre : il aurait aimé que Harry grandisse dans l'insouciance des autres enfants, mais les vœux n'étaient qu'opium enivrant, des illusions qui envahissaient l'esprit pour disparaître au petit matin. Et le monde perdait ses couleurs intenses, et redevenait terne, parfois teinté de rouge.

Un hurlement attira son attention, et il se retint de se ruer dans la chambre, affolé. Andromeda l'avait déjà expulsé de la pièce car il était trop stressé. Il n'avait pas osé résister aux yeux noirs de sa belle-mère et à son visage autoritaire. Bien qu'issue de la famille Black, elle savait être d'une incroyable douceur : Sirius disait souvent qu'elle était sa cousine préférée. Elle était la seule qui comprenait le dégoût du jeune homme pour cette famille qui arborait ses préjugés aussi fièrement que ses armes. Il s'était exilé chez James, elle avait épousé un né-moldu. Des voies différentes, mais motivées par une colère similaire. Comme sa fille, elle n'avait manifesté aucun dégoût quand elle avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou : il restait l'ami de Sirius, le sorcier qui se battait aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était un _homme_, et pas un monstre. Son unique petite victoire sur Fenrir Greyback, et cette morsure au bras qui le brûlait comme un acide, même après presque trente ans. Cette morsure qu'il cachait honteusement aux yeux d'un monde qui le regardait avec dégoût malgré tout. Son air maladif, son accoutrement débraillé… il était porteur de misère.

Il secoua la tête : c'était le lot de son existence. Par leurs mots simples, ceux qui l'aimaient savaient lui rappeler que sa vie n'était pas qu'un amas de ténèbres, entachées de tristesse et de rejet.

_Il revoyait le sourire radieux de Tonks à leur mariage, magnifique dans cette robe blanche aux drapés soyeux. Elle avait orné ses cheveux, bruns ce jour là, de perles de nacre : elle les aimait, même si elle n'en portait jamais. Une boucle taquinait sa joue, échappée de son chignon pourtant parfait, et il se souvenait avoir adoré cette fausse note. Ses mains étaient couvertes de gants blancs, sa taille soulignée par une ceinture d'argent, sur laquelle trônait sa baguette. Malgré ce jour d'allégresse, l'Auror en elle était toujours à l'affut. La jeune mariée tenait un somptueux bouquet de pivoines, ses fleurs préférées. Il n'avait jamais cru se marier un jour… il n'avait jamais cru qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse que Nymphadora Tonks veuille de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard noisette, tendre et joyeux, il n'eut aucun doute concernant ses sentiments. Il fut heureux : heureux de ne plus avoir à douter, durant quelques heures. Il oublia la musique et ses jambes tremblantes: n'existait qu'elle, elle qui avançait doucement vers lui, au bras d'un père qui conservait un air digne malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Un sanglot s'échappa d'une gorge. Une larme de joie. _

Tout cela s'était déroulé il y avait quelques mois, quelques grains de sable figés dans le temps. Des instants heureux qu'il n'osait pas toucher du bout des doigts, dont il n'osait pas altérer la pureté avec ce sang qui coulait de ses mains à flots. Innocence envolée. Insouciance perdue. Cœurs meurtris. Et pourtant, il continuait à battre, cet organe, il respirait même quand il n'en avait plus envie. Harry disait toujours qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il fallait se battre, avec cette ferveur brûlante dans ses yeux. La ferveur de la jeunesse auraient dit les ignorants. Alors que cet espoir fou était tout ce qui leur restait, un trésor qu'ils cachaient au plus profond d'eux.

_« On vit tant qu'on a encore la force d'espérer, avait un jour murmuré Lily, alors qu'ils venaient d'essuyer la perte d'une amie, Lila Bones._ »

Il se raccrochait désespérément à cette simple phrase, à ces mots soufflés par une jeune femme meurtrie par le chagrin, une folle qui croyait encore que tout était possible. L'Ordre du Phénix était une bande de fous insolents, qui pensaient pouvoir écraser du pied la puissance de Voldemort, auréolés de leurs valeurs. Il était fier d'en être. Homme d'action, il ne savait pas abandonner sans se battre. La colère brûlait en lui, comme chez tant d'autres membres. Aucun d'eux n'était un être uniquement animé par la noblesse : ils étaient profondément, désespérément, formidablement humains. Un autre cri, suivi d'un confrère. Des bruits de pas précipités, un fracas, des ordres lancés à tout va, et un chapelet de jurons pesté entre deux hurlements de souffrance. L'inquiétude ressurgit, plus forte que jamais, mais il se maîtrisa : il n'était vraiment pas certain de vouloir affronter la colère d'Andromeda Tonks. Elle savait se montrer implacable et effrayante quand elle le voulait. Mais ces cris n'étaient pas ceux de la torture, ils annonçaient un événement heureux. Il avait presque peur de prononcer ce mot, presque peur de briser ce qui pouvait être qu'un simple rêve, et se réveiller dans un taudis. Il voulait pourtant se perdre dans l'éphémérité de l'instant, bercer la joie, la chérir, sans se poser des questions. Devenir l'homme sans passé, sans mémoire, guéri de toute blessure.

Un cri plus strident que les autres le fit sursauter, et il se rua dans la pièce, aux aguets. Andromeda Tonks se tourna vers lui, ses boucles noires l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Elles fouettèrent gracieusement son épaule, et soulignèrent la gorge svelte de la sorcière, habillée d'une robe bleu nuit. Malgré la cinquantaine, elle restait une femme belle, traînant avec elle une aura élégante. Son visage exprimait un certain épuisement, des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux : elle ne dormait plus depuis l'annonce de la mort de Ted Tonks. Il avait préféré s'en aller plutôt que d'exposer sa famille au danger que son ascendance représentait, et avait ordonné à son gendre de protéger sa femme, sa fille et leur enfant. Il mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser l'inhabituel : Alienor, une cousine de Tonks, tenait dans ses bras un petit être qui hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, emplissant l'air trop chargé de vie, déchirant le chagrin pour ne laisser que l'espoir d'une vie naissante. Il était enveloppé dans une serviette éponge blanche, le sang couvrait encore sa peau rose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et restait immobile.

« Respire, Remus, lui conseilla Alienor d'une voix douce, tu ne veux pas mourir asphyxié. »

Il suivit son conseil, et ses poumons furent ravis du nouvel apport d'air. La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, s'avança vers lui doucement, puis déposa le bébé entre ses bras, comme un petit trésor. Elle lui montra comment le tenir. L'une de ses mèches couleur miel était maculée de rouge, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il berçait doucement son fils, dont les cheveux passaient du vert au rose en passant par le bleu. Il avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa femme, il espérait simplement qu'il ne lui avait pas transmis sa malédiction. Les gestes venaient naturellement, et il ne s'interrogea sur aucun d'eux. Il était des choses, avait-il appris, qui ne devaient pas être expliquées, pour ne rien perdre de leur beauté. Une part de mystère dans ce monde où la pudeur était trop absente. Il se dirigea vers sa femme, contemplant son enfant entre ses bras d'un air émerveillé. Comment lui, le monstre, avait-il pu engendrer un être aussi beau ? Comment avait-il pu concevoir l'innocence, lui qui n'en avait plus ? Lui qui se rappelait à peine qu'elle existait encore ?

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le visage épuisé et luisant de sueur de Tonks, Remus sourit. Elle était belle. Ce petit bout de femme, avec son entêtement et sa douceur, l'avait convaincu qu'il avait le droit au bonheur.

_« Il faut du courage pour être heureux, Remus. »_

Si jeune, et pourtant si sage. La guerre faisait vieillir trop vite. Elle transformait de jeunes âmes en vieillards, comme si elle compressait le temps entre ses doigts acérés. Il déposa l'enfant sur le sein de sa mère, qui l'enveloppa de ses bras tremblants. Une larme roula sur la joue, rendue brillante par la lumière tamisée de la chambre. L'odorat développé de Remus fut assailli par les fragrances de sang et de sueur, mais il les ignora. Elles n'étaient pas désagréables. Tonks caressait doucement les cheveux du petit.

« Tu vois, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, je te l'avais dit. Toutes tes mises en garde n'étaient que des bêtises. »

Son mari laissa échapper un rire sincère. Puis il s'assit aux côtés de sa femme, et effleura sa joue en un tendre toucher fantôme. Comme s'il avait peur de la blesser, ce qui était le cas. Il avait tenté de la fuir, elle et son enfant, de les éloigner du monstre qu'il pensait être. En le traitant de lâche, Harry lui avait ouvert les yeux : il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner sa famille. Cet enfant avait le droit à un père, il ne devait pas faillir et céder à la facilité. Il n'oubliait pas les yeux brillants de colère du jeune homme, ni cette tension dans ses muscles. Remus avait eu honte : devant Harry, un orphelin, il avait osé exprimer cette terrible pensée. Celle d'abandonner sa famille. Par peur. La peur et la cupidité avaient poussé Peter Pettigrow à trahir les Potter. La peur l'aurait-elle poussé à risquer sa vie et laisser Tonks seule ? Tonks, qui avait désespérément besoin de lui ? James et Sirius ne l'auraient jamais fait. James s'était dressé devant Voldemort pour protéger les siens. Sirius avait purgé une peine pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais sa loyauté n'avait jamais failli. Remus n'avait pas le droit de devenir un monstre égoïste : il voulait rester l'homme bien que Harry lui avait un jour confié admirer. Il voulait pouvoir le regarder en face sans honte et… et quand il voyait son fils sur le sein de sa mère, le sourire radieux de celle-ci, il savait que sa place était ici, et non dans un endroit inconnu du royaume.

« Tu as une idée pour le nom ? mumura-t-il à Tonks.

-Oui. Je voudrais l'appeler Ted, pour… papa. »

La voix de la jeune Auror se brisa sur ce dernier mot, et son mari saisit sa main libre.

« J'avais pensé à la même chose, mais je voulais ton accord. Il doit porter le nom de quelqu'un qui l'a aimé avant même de le connaître, et l'a protégé jusqu'au bout. Nous lui raconterons l'histoire de son grand-père, je veux qu'il soit fier de porter ce nom.

-Et comme deuxième prénom ? souffla Andromeda, émue.

-Remus. Ted Remus Lupin. Deux noms de héros, parce que tu es ce pourquoi nous nous battons, dit-elle tendrement au nouveau-né qui tétait maintenant joyeusement au sein. Ça te plait ? »

Un suçotement plus appuyé fournit une réponse à la jeune mère, qui rit. Ce son joyeux apporta de nouveau toute la chaleur à la pièce, dans les tons orange et marron, des couleurs chaudes et apaisantes. Tonks avait disposé quelques meubles ici et là, et plusieurs papiers traînaient un peu partout, accompagnés de vêtements. Une pièce qui respirait et vivait. Le cœur de Remus chantait, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il était fier, et éprouvait déjà tant d'amour pour cet enfant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, et que ses sentiments se répandraient sur les murs. Teddy continuait à téter allègrement, ignorant du monde, juste avide du lait de sa mère et de l'affection de ses parents. Tonks avait appris à Remus à aimer sans restrictions.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était constitué paria en s'isolant durant des années. Ted apportait sa contribution sans même s'en rendre compte. Remus avait une nouvelle raison de se battre : il voulait montrer à Ted de belles choses, il voulait que le petit voie le soleil se lever ce matin sans se demander si l'un de ses proches mourrait ce jour-là, il voulait qu'il ne connaisse jamais la guerre, il voulait préserver à tout jamais la fleur de son innocence. Il offrait une famille à Harry en faisant de lui le parrain de son fils. Il lui montrait muettement qu'il n'était pas un fléau : dans chacune des décisions de son élève, il voyait la culpabilité.

Une culpabilité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien Harry pensait être responsable de la mort de tous ces gens. Remus était son mentor, son ami, parfois un père de substitution : il devait lui montrer qu'il se trompait de coupable, qu'il apportait tant d'espoir à tant de gens, que c'était grâce à lui que certains trouvaient encore la force de vivre. Que c'était grâce à lui que des enfants naissaient en ces temps noirs. Harry ne méritait pas ce fardeau, mais il le portait, dos droit, visage impassible. Teddy était entre de bonnes mains : il saurait aimer cet enfant. Teddy saurait mettre du baume sur les blessures du jeune homme. Un jeune homme dont tout le monde voulait oublier le côté humain. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu d'adolescence. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu tout ce que Remus avait eu. Un jeune homme avec qui il voulait partager cette joie intense, pour que lui aussi sache que le bonheur existait. Que ce n'était pas un conte, raconté aux enfants pour leur rendre la vie plus douce.

Il devenait père, et cela était effrayant et merveilleux à la fois : un trop plein d'amour mélangé à une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cette envie de protéger cette fragilité au creux des bras de sa femme à tout prix, et de couvrir d'un voile infranchissable les dernières merveilles du monde. Ted avait ouvert des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. A la naissance de Harry, Lily lui avait expliqué que tous les nouveaux-nés avaient les yeux de cette couleur. Elle avait le même air heureux et épuisé que Tonks, tenait son enfant de la même façon. Une scène qui se répétait, mais Remus était décidé à ne pas laisser l'ombre de Voldemort tuer cet instant précieux. Il voulait pouvoir chérir ce souvenir sans souffrance. Il voulait voir grandir ce petit bout de chou, il voulait pouvoir être fier de lui. La malédiction finirait de s'acharner sur leur bande. Ted ne se sentirait jamais seul, Ted ne pouvait pas être orphelin. Il décida, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas écouter la voix de la raison : l'amour et l'espoir n'avaient rien de rationnel. Il imaginait déjà les sourires qui naîtraient sur les visages marqués par la tristesse de leurs amis, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle presque irréelle. Il sourit lui-même, et laissa la joie et la sérénité envahir ses traits. Rien qu'une fois.

« Bienvenue au monde, Ted. »


End file.
